Invincible
"Invincible" is the fifth episode of the first season of Eureka. Synopsis The Artifact imbues scientist Carl Carlson with wondrous healing powers, but at a terrible price. Plot Dr. Carl Carlson is a phobia-oppressed genius at Global Dynamics. He is supposed to be exhibiting his new project, but calls Sheriff Jack Carter's office for a "germ-free" ride there. At Carl's insistence—and dodging Allison Blake (who needs to give Jack a physical examination for insurance purposes) -- Jack Carter accompanies Dr. Carlson into the lab. The experiment on cellular healing goes awry and Carlson is exposed to a radioactive burst from the artifact in the classified 'section 5', but the explosion that results is mistakenly blamed on him. He is fired by Nathan Stark, and ordered out of Eureka. In his desperation, he attempts to commit suicide by jumping off the Da Vinci bridge, but Jack Carter shows up and attempts to dissuade him from doing so. Both Carlson and Carter accidentally fall (50 feet) from the bridge—with little evidence of injury. Carlson begins acting in a very uninhibited manner, and soon finds that he has acquired unexpected powers from the blast due to the activation of all 100% of his brain. Now Stark wishes Dr. Carlson to remain in the Global Dynamics laboratory so that he may be studied. Carlson refuses, and instead attempts to leave Eureka. Stark brings in military troops in order to take down Carlson. A blast from an energy weapon is deflected by the wary scientist, unfortunately into Sheriff Carter's chest, severely wounding him. In order to save his life, Carlson requests that Stark take him and Carter to the artifact in Section 5. Once in the chamber, Carlson puts one hand on the door to the artifact and the other on Carter, channeling the power of the artifact to heal. After the sheriff is helped out of the chamber, Carlson closes the outside door, and returns to the door of the artifact. Before entering, Stark begs Carlson to tell him what the artifact is. Carlson says that he will find out one day, but the issue is whether Stark will be ready for it or not. He enters the door, and then seems to disappear in the mist, either merging with the device or dying. However, Stark tells the others that Carlson was "reassigned" to some classified place. Memorable Quotes prepares to step into the Artifact chamber *Nathan Stark: Carl, I have to know... what is it? *Dr. Carl Carlson Someday, you will know. The question is, will you be ready? I am. steps into the chamber and the door closes behind him ---- *Dr. Carl Carlson: You're not Sheriff Cobb. *Carter: Ah, no. Sheriff Cobb retired. I took his place. (awkward pause) There was a town meeting, and, uh, uh, everything. I gave a speech. *Carl: I don't get out much. *Jack: Yeah, I'm gathering. ---- *Carter: But since I'm here, what is your emergency, exactly? *Carl: I have to get to work. *Carter: You called 911 to bum a ride? ---- *Carl: Vincent! A beer. *Vincent: Okay. But you don't drink alcohol and I don't serve you anymore since you brought in the health inspector. *Carl: There was a fly in my soup. *Vincent: You sensed a fly in your soup. *Carl: I may have overreacted. ---- * Jack Carter : I'm the Sheriff... I'm Sheriffing... *Nathan Stark: Carter Yes... he said invincibly. Trivia Saul Rubinek plays Dr. Carl Carlson in this episode. Saul Rubinek will go on to play Artie Nielsen in Warehouse 13 (2009) which is a sister show to Eureka (2006) and had many character cross-overs. Notes This episode repeats the false claim that "humans on average only use 10% of their brain" as the explanation for Carl's newfound "powers". ru:Неуязвимый 1.05